A Stag Party for Ianto and a Pregnant John Hart
by AndyMine
Summary: The continuation to I'm sorry I keep hurting you finds the group dealing with Jack and Ianto's wedding with John approaching the due date to delivering the Twins. Can Mark get the stag party together and stay sane long enough? Warning: Some Randy moments
1. Chapter 1

The lack of sleep was making Mark sick. It was the fourth day in a row that he slept on the couch. It wasn't that the bed seemed a hundred degrees hotter with John's great bulk or that there wasn't really that much room on the bed. John seemed to have a need to take up a lot of the area. It was the twins, well one of them, Jolein, to be exact. She was being rather at tentative to Papa's needs and decided that to cheer him up she would sing to Mark. The problem was it was when he was trying to sleep and it was nothing but baby nonsense as well. She had linked into his mind and now she won't let go. The boy who was named after John's father, Leon, just let his sister do the dirty work. He just told Mark that he loved him and would go to sleep when John's head hit the pillow.

Bless John; they left him alone for the most part. But now that he was so close to the due date things were becoming hard to deal with. He was a furnace and a bunch of hormones. If Mark had to hear "I'm fat. I'll never get into shape again." One more time he was going to call his lover a fat pig and leave. John bitched and complained about everything even TV shows. Mark would be called all kinds of things in the process. That alone was enough to put even the most tolerant of lover's over the edge.

Mark's favorite was the 3am " I really could go for some ice cream."

"John we have some in the freezer."

"That's chocolate chip, I want chocolate, chocolate chip."

Mark would pick himself up and drag his tired ass to the store. Returning, John would be snoring away, and Jolein would start singing again, her "Praise to Papa" song. He would leave the room and fall on the couch, head under the pillow and hope the pain would go away.

The pain never did. Their daughter was a telepathic brat. She would not listen to him when Mark would ask, no beg her to stop. All he could hope is that when she was born, it would stop. He doubted it. He was seriously thinking of moving out.

John sensed this. "You haven't shared our bed in awhile."

"She is there! I can't John she won't let me sleep!"

Hurt John began to cry. God Mark was beginning to wonder what divine law suddenly interfered with the male and allowed them to conceive. He was never this bad. Was he?

"You don't love me!" John ranted. "You hate our children. You laugh at me in this pregnancy dress I must wear, because there are no maternity clothes for the 51st century pregnant man!"

Mark was appalled. "Damn it John, listen to me! I don't hate you or the children or your stupid clothes. She is making me sick! I need sleep! I'm going to stay at the Hub tonight. I know this is an inconvenient to you. But unless something is done soon, I will go mad!" His face was red with rage, he was breathing heavy and he couldn't see straight.

"John I'm so sorry. I mean it." John just stared. "She is hurting me. I need sleep or I won't be here to take care of you. I know it sounds selfish. But I'm not sure what she is doing or what is really happening, all I do know is that it is killing me slowly." The warmth of tears fell down the scar on his check. It was barely visible, until the water bought it out more in the light.

John gulped when he noticed the constant reminder of how he almost lost the father of his children, his lover, and his best friend. He moved and tried to wrap his arms around Mark, but his bulk got in the way of it being sincere or comfortable. "I'm so sorry, Mark, god I have been awful. Why didn't you tell me when it started?" He kissed his man's brow and lightly trailed kisses over the scar and the tears.

"Mum… that feels so good. I think I'm getting excited." He put John at arms length and stared in to his blue eyes. " We could try to be creative?" Raising a brow at his lover.

John in the heat of the moment began to pant.

"Creative I can do." He leaned to steal a much need kiss to easy a much troubled heart. Heated passion soared through the soon to be parents. The moment found Mark gently moving John towards the bed of his exile, the couch. He knew nothing rough or a full act could be accomplished, but he would at least show the man that he still loved him. Leaning in to steal one more opened mouth kiss, Mark moved down in between John's legs and began to…

"Papa I love you, I have a new song for you. Let me share it with you!" Jolein screamed into his mind. Mark fell over clutching his head.

Panicking John tried to sit up but he couldn't. "Shit, I can believe this. Mark, just hang on!"

Mark was rolling around on the floor in extreme agony. The pain cut through his skull, and his eyes began to water. "Oh god Jolein please stops honey, please baby! Damn it!"

He tried to put it into words only a child could understand. Pictures, he could use pictures. Closing his eyes and relaxing his thoughts, he sought his daughter's fresh wide-open mind.

She danced when she felt her Papa's presence. "I love you Papa!" He swore he heard Leon yawn and tell Jolein to be quite. Despite the pain Mark giggled.

She was so excited to have her Papa's mind that she just giggled and beamed happiness at him. Mark was able to persuade her willingly to view the pictures. He sent her simple images showing her that she was hurting him and that she had to stop being so forward with her thoughts. He conveyed to her that both John and him loved Leon and her and were anxiously waiting the day when they could hold them both and kiss them. He could feel her understanding, as she seemed to get the ideas Mark sent to her. "Jolein honey, you hurt Papa when you push your way into his mind." He gave her a small demonstration, nothing to sharp or painful but enough for her to shrink away a little.

She didn't stay away for long for his gently touch bought her back to him. She saw that he was hurt and began to smooth the pain away with her child thoughts. The singing was soft and soothing to Mark's mind. Finally he began to feel some relief and began to relax.

He was able to stand up and move to the couch next to John. Plopping himself down by t his partner, he reached into John's mind and shared his daughter's harmonious song. Leon awoke not to be left out. He too joined the family as they sang Mark to sleep.

End Part 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Mark arrival at the Hub was greeted by Dan's insistence they go some were private to "talk". Eyebrows rose in a question, Mark followed the young man to an abandon room on the lower level near the Weevil sanctuary. Jack thought it would be a nice gesture to give them a "free range" area. Well it was a nice idea, except Ianto was upset that he was the one cleaning up after Weevils in their natural habitat.

It was this annoyance in Ianto, that gave Mark an idea. He asked to help Ianto one day, and began to ask questions about the tenants the Hub. Ianto was a bit confused and wanted to know what Mark was after, he never seemed interested before.

"Ianto since I have this ability with telepathy and I have worked in Alien minds before, do you think that Jack would let me study the Weevils and some of the others?"

Watching from behind Jack piped in. "Of course I wouldn't mind, in fact I was going to ask you if you could be our, well, mind probe. I figured you would be less painful. You don't have to if you don't want to." Thinking of his friend's feelings, Jack didn't persuade him or force an answer. He just waited Mark to process the information then decide. He knew his friend, and he was glad that despite recent events he wanted to stay with Torchwood. Jack loved the way that after all this time, Mark still made that adorable face when he was thinking.

He titled his head a little and began to laugh. "I need a job title, so human mind probe is as good as any. I'll take it!" He kissed Ianto hard on the lips, causing a blush to rise to the Welshman's cheeks, and ran to Jack and hugged him. The three laughed and clowned around, which made the Weevils interested for just a moment.

Meanwhile, Dan shuffled his feet about before he spoke. "I'm having trouble getting the "entertainment" for Friday. It seems that they don't take me seriously when I call the services up. I mean both men and women for a stag party is one thing. But what is the pool of Jell-O for?" He was so confused, and his face so innocent. Mark could barely keep in the laughter.

"Dan we can get the pool our selves. Just get the human end of it. And you'll see what the Jell-O is for. It is a 51st right of passage. Usually it is done with Ineate slugs, but they are rather invasive on other non-Telelen environments. And if I were to get some, Jack would not be a happy guy when Torchwood would be called in for clean up. It is just he asked me to make sure Ianto understood this part of the 51st century partnership ritual. Can you understand that seeing is believing?"

The grin on Mark's face was not convincing. Dan had one girlfriend his whole life and she was far from the pool of Jell-O type, whatever that type was. But he agreed to be part of the Ianto group for the stag. A part he was regretting. Maybe he could switch with Sally. Or Gwen, she could be mannish at times. But Rhys would have to be a hen then. Dan was becoming dizzy with the inconvenient thoughts of non-Torchwood things.

Mark just wanted to keep Jack out of it, besides John was in no condition for a real party. Promises were made to the emotional pregnant man, that they would have their own Jell-O pool after the twins were born. John allowed that and agreed to be the "wife" for the night. He also gave Mark some of the Prolin poppers he had bought with him form the 34th century. He told Mark that it would get the mood going and by at some point they would all be naked. The mild non-inhibitor was designed with no side effects and no additive possibilities. Begging Mark, it was decided that a video would be made. John wanted to see Nick Jones dancing on the bar in his Birthday suit. Mark admitted that with all the time spent in therapy with Dr Jones, the thought crossed his mind more then once.

"Mark, I'm so useless at this. Can't Nick or you do it? I guess I don't know what I'm supposed to look for, the right questions, or how to go about it. Give me alien tech over this any time!" The face Dan had on was that of a confused child. Mark understood, and with out realizing it, he touched Dan's mind with a comforting thought. Dan shot a look at Mark. Meekly, Mark smiled.

"Sorry it just happens sometimes, more often since… Well you know. It won't happen again."

Dan just smiled at Mark. "That was amazing! It was like a door opened in my mind and let some sunlight in. I suddenly feel better. Thank you!" The youth held out his hand and beamed at Mark.

Mark shocked took the hand and held it for a moment longer after the handshake. He felt a deep kinship to Dan. Maybe the little brother he himself always wanted. " Now go and do your end of this event, I have to look into food. Not my specialty. I still can figure out what pigs in a blanket are. That seems to be rather bulky to have as finger food? Don't you think?" He blinked at the laughter that fell out of Dan. The Weevils in the next room reacted to it by howling at the same time.

Confusion hit for a moment, then Dan responded. "Great I'm a Weevil unifier. Hang on Mark, they're (pigs in a blanket) not exactly as they sound." He reached for his wallet and pulled out a business card. "Here, this is my cousin. He is a caterer. Call him and make an appointment. If you want I'll go with you. Jack has us partnered together this week. So we can say we have something to look into. Besides I think he is trying to figure out what we are up to for Ianto. I don't think he is in the mood for Tea and cakes with the girls."

" No that isn't his style, wouldn't be surprised if he shows up in the cake, butt naked covered in chocolate. But I told John and Gwen to keep him away by any means necessary; he is not allowed to interfere. James said he shoot him if he had to. That would work, but it is only a temporary fix." They both laughed.

"Did Nick find a place and a plan for getting Ianto there?"

"I think he has something up his sleeve. He is a Jones and they can be clever and resourceful. I think that we should stage a minor Rift spike that the three of us can look into." He pulled out the moonstone which he "stole" well took back from Jack's safe.

"How the hell did you get into the safe?" Dan gave Mark a surprise, awe struck glare.

"Well lets just say that's one of the secrets, and if this party goes off with out a problem I will show you the other things it does, promise, is that it was designed for me. My Master had it made so I have the control. So all I had to do was ask it the combination." He looked rather pleased with the curious reaction he got off of Dan.

"It is sentient?" Dan's mouth hung open as the thought of possibility raced through his over active intelligent mind.

"Well let's say for now that it is programmable. The rest will have to be later. But in an hour, as soon as Nick and James get up stairs from there morning "consultation" like we by that, well have a minor spike to go look at. As Jack and Ianto are going to be in conference with UNIT, and Gwen said she make sure the three of us go to "investigate. Rhys is meeting us for lunch at the place I use to work at. Great hamburgers by the way." Mark smiled at his own planning, now if only he could get the party to come together.

"Sounds good, I best get topside. Jack needs some stats on a project we have going with UNIT. Can't be late." He laughed with his next words. "I hope Jack never realized the amount of smart people he has around him. He might start to be suspicious." He left Mark with his own thoughts.

Laughing at the comment, Mark turned towards the Weevil "House" and decided to do a little work. It would keep his mind off of the question that John asked him this morning before he left. He wasn't sure if he had answer, and he didn't know if he ever would.

End Part 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I don't care what you say. Twin female dancers would be a treat for Dan and me here, right?" Rhys took a swig of his beer.

"I still like the brother sister team, they really don't look related." Mark pointed to the picture on the computer scene as he munched on a chip.

" The donkey's cute." Nick smirked; earning and eye roll from Dan, Mark and Rhys.

"Nick, be serious!" Mark slapped his shoulder.

"I am and the price is cheap. Why not." Nick must be bluffing. But he did have that amazing skill that the Jones' boys have for the perfect poker face.

All eyes were on Nick. Rhys shook his head. "You lot are too creepy for me." He looked first to Nick then Mark.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Both shouted at the same time.

"Guys people are staring!" Dan blushed. And he was right. Quite a few of the patrons were looking at the men who started to talk about donkeys and twins.

"So they are." Nick smiled at them.

"Damn it Jones, you are so not like Ianto, at least he has a dry wit, you are all over the place." Imaginary smoke bellowed out of Rhys ears.

" Enough all of you. We have to decide on the entertainment. Dan is rather confused as to which direction to go in, so lets be a help to him." Mark suggested as he went to retrieve the annoying cell phone that was blaring the theme song from Friends. " Hang on its John. Yes babe." Mark took a napkin and wrote down what he was being told. "John that is an awful lot of fat. No you have to explain it to them that it isn't good for them as a meal or their daddy for that matter. Sweetie like I showed you, don't let Jolein push you around. No you are not fat, your carrying twins. John I love you. I'll bring you lunch and a little something for desert. Tell them I love them. Be there soon." He excused himself to go place the order.

"Did I miss something, isn't Jolein the name for the girl?" Rhys looked very confused as he pointed at Mark.

The others laughed, making Rhys turn different shades of red. It was Nick that clarified it for Rhys. "Well from what Mark has said and what James had explained after John's last visit, the twins have started to talk to their parents telepathically. So Jolein is the dominant sibling according to my study of her. Oh yes Rhys, you can close your mouth, I have been analyzing them from the womb. When John comes to see James he see me as well. James and I are writing a paper about the pregnancy for the archives'. The twins becoming aware at an early age is worth a spot in the paper, don't you agree?" He batted long lashes at Rhys.

Rhys cleared his throat. "That is fantastic! To bad the world isn't ready for that. You could go on the talk show circuit, maybe even head to the States." He took a swig of his beer and wiped his mouth on his shirt.

"Not to mention be rich. Just think of the money you would all make." Dan mused.

Mark returned to the table. "Not with my kids." He flashed a dangerous grin at the table. "Hey I got the pool, just need a lorry to pick it up the thousands of boxes of strawberry Jell-O. Now, does any one know of a decent lorry company, Rhys?" He smiled at Rhys.

Rhys chuckled. " Well let me think…" He began. "Let me know where and when and where to, I'll take care of that. How goes it with the food?"

"Not good, but made an appointment with the caterer today. Dan you'll have to tell Jack that the Rift ate something or me to that effect. Tell him a Weevil fell in love with me and I left with him for the Riviera. Can you do that love?" He blew a kiss at the younger man, causing him to blink.

"Sure, I tell him John needed his feet rubbed." He laughed.

Nick pretended to cry. "Our little geek is growing up." He dabbed his eyes with his napkin. He mocked punched Dan in a friendly way.

Huffing a little Dan responded. "Come on quit it you guys. I know I'm just a kid. But I have feelings you know."

"Hey Dan it was just a joke! I'm sorry about it really. Don't take it personally." Nick pleaded.

"Burn! Had you going there eh Mate?" Dan punched Nick back.

"Oh you are so dead, you just wait." Dan moved faster as Nick got up to chase him.

"I guess I get the bill, Rhys call me latter about the lorry." Mark grabbed the check and the food. He hugged Rhys and told Nick and Dan he was going to bring John his food. They said their good byes.

At the apartment, John hauled his great mass off the couch and headed for the banging on the door. "Damn it Mark, how did you forget your key? You know I can't get up that much anymore. Leon, stop kicking that hurts Daddy! This better lead to something sexual Mark, how ever restricted we may be. I need some loving from my…" At the door is Jack. "Man."

"Well I can do you if you want. May I come in."? He snickered at John and entered the apartment.

"Jack how nice, you have better brought food. Jolein damn it that was rude. Papa will be here soon. I know sweetie, but you have to understand that Uncle Jack is here and I want to talk to him. Why don't you sleep?" He closed is eyes, soothed his daughter and sung her to sleep.

"Okay, what the hell was that? You didn't just have a conversation with Jolein did you?"

"Ah yeah. It just started a few days ago. Ianto and you were "weevil hunting" when I came by and told James about it a few days ago. James gave me a check up. He thinks I might deliver soon. Jack I'm really scared. I mean I want them and all and I love Mark with all my heart and soul, but I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm just terrified!" John lost control of his emotions and started to cry.

"Oh come here, I hate to see a beautiful pregnant man cry. " Jack gently hugged his ex partner. "But judge by you size, it is a little late to change you mind. You are amazingly hot right now."

"You are such a flatter. Don't get me started you may have to finish it. I'm so beyond horny right now." He rubbed up against Jack out of hormonal need.

"No I mean hot and sweaty. You are like a furnace right now." Jack moved a way from John.

Laughing John waddled over to the couch. Jack was there to ease him down. "Thanks. So what brings you here?" John knew this wasn't just a visit. His pregnancy made him a lie detector as well.

"Can't I visit a friend while he is expecting." Jack looked surprised at John's tone.

"Come on Jack, I know you to well. We were partners and right now I can see right through you. Damn I got to piss again. Leon, stay away from Daddy's bladder, okay." He tried to lift himself up. Jack gave him a hand. "I'll be right back." He moved slowly to the bathroom. Some time latter, "Fuck I can't see the bowl. Jack a little help please."

"John I think that if I was going to hold "little John" again you partner might get a little mad." Grinning he went to the bathroom.

"Jack just tell me that I'm getting it in the bowl okay. God this is getting embarrassing.

"Stay on target." Jack joked.

John laughed. All went well and not a drop spilled.

Back in the living room, Jack explained to John that what was bothering him.

"Jack common let it be. Ianto needs his night. I know you want to be there, but really I know nothing about where they are going to be. I don't think they know where yet. Let it go. He needs his fun as well." He went back to watching a talk show. "My life is reduced to this. I'm so glad Mark is taking the maternity leave for me. I can't sit home like this. He said he could work on his art more. You don't mind that?" He looked at Jack who was pouting. "Stop that! It isn't about you."

"I know but I want to be part of it. Shit why can't I just jump out of a cake!"

"Oh like that party at the agency for the old retiring guy. What was his name, Smyth, something? First day I met you and a tasty one at that. Damn it Jack, now you got me going again!"

"Sorry. Hell I'm not sorry. You John Hart deserve it. I remember what happen after that. Never did find my underwear. I have been free balling ever since." He pouted and those lips pushed John off the deep end. That is how Mark found them.

"Lunch is here!" He smiled at Jack. "Oh and is this desert?" He winked at Jack.

"Oh thank God! Give me the food. Sorry that was Jolein." John began to eat like a pig. He made slurping noises and food dribbled down his mouth. Mark got him some milk and a roll of paper towels. Jack made faces like he was going to be sick.

"He eats worse then me." Jack laughed

Mark joined him. "No, that would be the twins. He is very civilized at times." They watched in fascination. "Oh I'm not telling you where the Stag party is. I will return the moonstone when I get back into work. Now Jack if you don't mind, when he is done eating, I would like to finish what you started with my lover the other day. Love you." Mark embraced Jack and was escorted to the door.

When it clicked and was locked behind him. Jack shook his head. "What just happened there?" He decided to have a little late "lunch" with Ianto and removed himself from the area.

End Part 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was bored. He never realized how watching a porn flick would make him bored. He was more into watching the others watch it. John by his side was chuckling and eating potato crisps and dipping them in a gallon tub of peach ice cream. Jack just stared at him.

"What?" He said while chewing. "Oh Leon wants the salt and Jolein wants peach. Me I want the ice cream and to be able to see my toes again." Wiggling his feet as he shoved a hefty amount of ice cream and crisps in his mouth.

"Well my friend you keep that up and you won't be seeing those little piggy's for quite some time." He winked as John stuck a food-crusted tongue out at him. "You're so gross." Jack moved away from John and grabbed tightly at one of the couch pillows for protection.

"James you keep checking you watch." Jack inquired about the doctor's behavior.

"Ah Yes, um… I do, well I was curious about the time." He was lying and Jack knew.

"Or making sure what would be a good time so you can slip away and meet Nick at Ianto's party. Well I for one think we should all do that. John can you stop stuffing your face long enough for a little support here." The response from the pregnant man was a long loud belch.

"Sorry, that was un pleasant." He winched a little. "Jolein is kicking a hole in my stomach right now. Wait, there she is." He placed a hand on his belly. "Jack come here and feel the strength that is your niece.

Jack leaned over and rested a hand on John's stomach. The warmth from John was soothing. It was a moment later that Jolein let her presents be known. Jack smiled at his friend. "God she is strong. It won't be long now."

The girls crowded around to feel the child and make a fuse. It was then that something changed. John yelled out, causing James to stop pretending to be interested and go into doctor mode.

He knelt by John and examined him. John seemed to be in a daze. He focused on James and said. "I hate to be a kill joy, but Jolein said it was time she made her presents be known to the world. This is what I get for falling a sleep with the TV on." He yelled again as he began his labor.

Jack instantly jumped up and tried to phone Mark nothing, Ianto, same, Nick and the rest dead silence. "They shut their phones off? What if it was an emergence? James you get him to the Hub with Sally and Gwen, I bet you know where they are."

"Jack I'll go get Mark, you go with them to the Hub. James my need a strong man to help him with…"

"Can it Williams, take me to this party. We have to get Mark."

"Yeah do something someone! God this really hurts!" John started panting and breathing like James showed him to do. "Lord knows he can't do this here. Mark would have a fit! We just got this couch. New smell and all, oh dear here comes another one!" This time he yelled.

"Okay John just breath." Sally coached him. "We need to get him to the SUV. Jack, go get Mark."

Jack leaned in and kissed John and told him it would be all right.

"F-you Harkeness you not the one in pain." Another howl made them rush along and move John to the SUV.

"Come on Jack. I bet you are thankful that this happened now. I had a feeling your diary entry for tonight would have been one word. Boring." She jogged in front of him during the race to her car.

"I wasn't bored, I was having the time of his life." He rolled his eyes. She giggled.

The other party:

"And then the girl slapped him and he went after her brother!" Nick shouted out slurring the punch line a bit. The room laughed, as Ianto stood by his cousin equally stoned.

"Wait Nick that was you! Wasn't it? I found her to be rather homely and her brother was a pig. You went after her and then went after the brother to get back at her." Ianto shook his head in a yes function, eyes closed and rocking back and forth to the music. "These things are fanfuckingtastic Mark. Tell John we should sell them and make some extra money on the side." Ianto removed his shirt and began to twirl around the room "I feeling no pain."

Mark was already out of pants and underwear as the popper kicked in like some intergalactic E. He was feeling very hot and extremely flirtatious. Nick was near by enough to be his first victim. As if the Jones boy heard his thoughts, well Mark may have been projecting a tiny bit, Nick jumped on the bar and proceeded to do a strip to his own rhythm. The crowd was chanting, "Take it off." And Nick did.

Rhys was trying to understand the love the woman had for the donkey when Dan fell on him. "Mark was right, or was it John, I don' know they are just one mush of man love aren't they. I mean sometimes it is hard to see where one ends and the other begins. Take Sally, and I have thank you very much. She is amazing, woman above all others and then some. Oh and here is the kicker, as the Americans say, she loves me. Can you imagine? Wow I never thought orange was so orange. Rhys may I kiss you? I can't feel my face!"

Rhys head bobbed around as he tried to follow Dan's trends of thought. When he got to the kiss. He leaned in and gave him a smack on the lips. He pulled away to see Dan making pucker noise and a fish impersonation with his lips.

"Well that was a disappointment!" Dan said to Rhys as he wandered off. Rhys shrugged and headed for the pool.

The rainbow colored Jell-O swimming pool was the most expensive part of the party. Some how Mark had convinced the Hotel Manager to come down in price. Rhys was almost sure that Mark had used a form of a Jedi mind trick on the guy to convince him it would be okay. Not only was it not okay, for the place was covered in Jell-0, but the party not only included people they all knew, but also hotel residence and passers by started to enter. Each was given a popper and a towel for the pool.

Mark and a few women and three men were currently enjoying the pool. Mark seemed to be enjoying the attention of those surrounding him. They were doing things to him that only the Jell-0 was aware of. But he was smiling. Rhys shook his head and was suddenly tossed in to the pool as a naked Ianto tackled him. Ianto was sinking to the bottom and on his way up, did something to Rhys he didn't expect. "Hello Rhys." cherry red Jell-O Ianto greeted him. Ianto kissed him. Rhys fell into it and let it happen.

Breaking away Rhys tried to shake the Jell-O out of his eyes and ears. "Ianto, I'm a married man.

He giggled very uncharacteristically. "I will be soon. With a partner like Jack Harkness, I think I'm doomed." He laughed out loud. Stealing the moment for a distraction, Ianto kissed Rhys again. " I never did it in Jell-O before. Do you want to try?"

Rhys' eyes bugged out of his head in cartoon fashion. "No bleeding way, I'm straight Ianto. Go talk to Mark or that cousin of yours that has an audience with his dance."

Ianto gazed at the bar. "Wow he does. Hey I hope we get the video before Jack and James do. It may need a little editing."

Mark swam up to the two with a beautiful blond 20 something male in tow. " Sorry the feed went direct to a computer that only John knows of. He mentioned something about black mail, Eye Candy. You are so our boy now." He slugged in between Rhys and Ianto. With little hesitation, the two locked lips and began to sink to the bottom of the Jell-O pool.

Rhys was a little worried but released he didn't want to know what was going on. This was nothing like his stag; he just wanted to go home. The blond batted his eyes and seeing there wasn't a chance in hell of getting anything off of Rhys, flitted to the other side of the pool back to the group. Rhys struggled to get to the ladder and leave the gross feeling of Jell-O that seemed to settle into every part of his outer body.

He made it out with some effort and was helped by PC Andy. "Thanks, eh, Mate. I thought I would never get out of there."

"Where are your clothes?" Andy averted his eyes.

Rhys thought for a moment. He thought some more. After a while he gave up the ghost and shrugged.

"And she married a slob like you!" He squinted his eyes at Rhys.

"Oh I love you too cup cake!" and with all the strength he could muster, he picked the PC up and threw him in the pool. Like a school of Parana, the pool dwellers swarmed Andy and dragged him to an unknown world. Rhys hoped it was a better place. He went to look for his clothes. It was a moment later that Gwen walked in with Jack.

"Hello sweet heart I was just leaving." He leaned into kiss her and then realized he was covered in Jell-O. "Sorry."

Jack looked at all the action with the face of a kid in a candy store. He was jumping around trying to decide which way to go. "Now this is a party!" He yelled over the loud music. The great coat lay on the floor and with absolute now modesty he was naked and running to jump in the pool.

" How the hell did he just get out of his clothes so fast." Rhys looked at his wife.

"It is a trick of the trade he calls it." It was Ianto that spoke dressed in a white hotel bathrobe and completely Jell-O free.

"He still has a nice butt." Mark was there as well as clean as Ianto.

"Wait you were just in the pool!" Their reaction to Rhys confusion was shown by equal Cheshire cat grins.

"Sweet heart you know how you get when you drink the hard stuff. I think we lost Jack. Any way Mark, are you ready for fatherhood. John went into labor. I'll take you to the Hub.

"I know Jolein told me she was on her way and want's me to hold her. Leon is just happy. Ianto," He held Jack's future partner and kissed his cheek. " You better do something about Nick. He is just about to do something stupid. I love you my friend."

"See you later then. I'm going to show Jack all he missed. Time he learns about the pleasures of Jell-O. Thanks Mark! I'm happy for John and you." He hugged Mark for a little longer then he thought he would. Removing the robe he padded over to the pool and joined the over enthusiastic Jack Harkeness.

"Ianto my love, come to Daddy." That earned him a face full of Jell-O. Jack didn't seem to care. Ianto just tasted good.

They passed Nick who had a crowd of followers watching his dance. Rhys retrieved his clothes and went with his wife. "I'll tell you about it later, love." He promised as Gwen shot him a curious look.

"You can watch the video later with us. Oh come on Rhys. What do you really think happened with Ianto in the pool?" It was Gwen that raised her eyebrows at the pair.

Mark smiled and looked at Rhys. He loved teasing the man. A stabbing pain in his side made him stumble a little. "We should hurry, John is sending me his Labor pains. He is pissed!"

End Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

The SUV couldn't get to the Hub fast enough for Mark. He wanted to be there for the birth of his children. It is so Jolein to be impatient and have to be born right now. What had Mark worried the most was, the link with the twins. He was going to have discipline them early so they weren't interfering with their parents need to sleep.

He was worried for John. James was warning Mark the whole time that the pregnancy my take a toll on John's body in the future. The virus he got while pregnant affected his heart. He was not so healthy as the birth neared; John Hart was far from young. If something happened to his lover, Mark would just lose it. He was starting to over think everything. Including the question that John was waiting for an answer to. He still didn't know what to say.

As requested by Mark, James never let John know is condition The doctor just kept a close eye on him.

"God what the hell are all these people doing out side tonight. You would think it was a virgin birth or something. It is 12:00 am on a work night. Can you see if someone called the news about a man being pregnant and that he was about to give birth? If we did it ourselves that would be brilliant. They would pay us millions." Rhys snorted at the last bit and began a laughing fit. "Wait Mark did you… in the pool or was that Ianto?"

Gwen took her eyes off the road for a brief moment and heard a horn blare as she went out of line just missing a car. "Excuse me, but what was the rest of the statement Rhys Williams?" Her eyes were blazing.

Mark started laughing. "Nothing happen Gwen, it is the poppers talking, and at least I hope so. Thank god I left before Nick took on the Roinae delegation. At least that is what they were calling themselves. They looked more like Sandenes to me. It is the slight tilt in the eye on the far head. But they were loving Nick's "little" dance."

"James won't be loving it. Now I know Dan kissed me. He said I was fishy or something. Mark while I'm still a bit high tell me something that won't faze me like this. The Jell-O it was alive wasn't it?"

"Please Rhys, Jack would kill me for importing a dangerous animal into the delicate balance of the Earth's eco system. It is bad enough that some how the Galaxy got wind of the party and showed up in Cardiff. I don't think I ever seen barrels of Retcon before in the Hub."

Gwen was starting to ease herself into the conversation. "I told Jack early as the monitors were going nuts and everything seem to center around the Hotel, that we should just dump it into the drinking water. It would be easier. But the containment field around the hotel seems to be working. So once the Alien steps in the can't step out."

"Great it is an intergalactic roach motel now. Hey the one race. Those translucent ones Mark, they were pretty interesting, what were they called?" Rhys asked.

"Don't know but they seemed to know Jack. I was wondering what had Ianto giggling when we were leaving. I know the Jell-O was tickling his fancy, in more ways then one, but one of the translucent ones went under the water near Ianto. Jack was grinning like a maniac."

" I noticed that. Wow what a fantastic night. Thanks Mark. And welcome to fatherhood my friend." Rhys reached over and extended his hand.

Mark reached in and took it. Out of all of them it was Rhys quick sense of humor and understanding nature that allowed Mark to make friends again. If it weren't for Rhys' acceptance of Mark, he never would have been able to initiate a conversation with John.

"Well male bonding. You better share the video with the rest of the class Mr. Edwards or us girls can make it very unhappy in your line of work."

"Is it time for prank week again? Gwen I still have a little blue left on my back form the exploding Werem Eel that fell through the Rift. And Jack all so innocent 'wasn't me look'. It is a good thing they have no feelings. It was so wrong." The car exploded in howls as they reached the Hub.

The lift wasn't fast enough as Mark leapt off of it and ran down to the hospital rooms that were set up near the Autopsy Bay. He could hear John cursing and wondered why he was still in pain at all. The sight before him was amazing. John was panting as the contraction subsided. "Sorry I'm late."

"Get your skinny ass over here and hold my hand. This is so your fault. I was too wrapped up in that moment of creation bull to realize that it was going to be like this again. You are so going to get it when this is over." He began to pant as another contraction began.

The kiss on the far head that led to the lips was salty from the sweat dripping off John's brow. But the ex, almost ready to rip his partner apart one minute, time agent aloud the kiss to relax him. "Is that better?" Mark said.

It was Mark's gentle mind that touched John and soothed him. He immediately calmed down, had began to flicker his eyelids. "Oh yes, I'm sleepy now." He drifted off to sleep.

"James he's ready now."

" I'm glad, I told you that he would be in pain. And I didn't tell him that if I used an anesthesia that it could kill him. Mark he has to know by now. I'm his doctor, I never should have told you first." He prepared John's belly for the incision to remove the infants.

"You did right. The information would have hurt the children and him. As soon as he is healed, you can tell him. Oh Jolein knows. She wanted to help Daddy. I told her not to say anything. James he is going to need a new heart. What do we tell him? How do we do this?" Mark smoothed the hair away from his lover's eyes. John was snoring a little.

"Mark, we have to just wait and see. I gave Dan a task, let's see if he can come up with something."

Mark nodded as Sally and Gwen entered the room. Sally assisted James and in time a happy crying Jolein was born. Mark held his daughter for the first time. Almost immediately she locked eyes with him and smiled. "Am I beautiful Papa?" She put into his mind.

"Oh yes sweetheart you are, so much like your other Daddy."

"Is she talking to you, Mark that is amazing?" Sally said as Leon was born. He was smirking. There was no need for him to cry, he was a boy.

"Leon cried for Dr. James. He needs to here that." Mark asked his son.

Leon howled at the doctor as soon as his Papa asked. "Well you are a health one."

"Jolein, I going to give you over to Aunt Sally, so I can hold you brother a bit."

"Okay Papa" was the response in his mind.

Leon was so like him it was scary. He held his son and brought him over to John, who flicked his eyes open, as James was preparing to close him. "Is that our son?" He said sleepily.

"Yes and here is our daughter." Sally laid the baby down on John's chest. James was just cleaning up the blood after the laser scalpel healed the wound.

Jolein lifted her head to look in to John's blue green eyes; hers were a mirror of his. She was beautiful. He lazily reached to touch her newborn skin. Soft so soft and she was amazing. "I love you princess." He looked at Mark who was lost in this family moment. "And I love you." Mark let him kiss Leon, and then he stole his partner's lips for himself.

The others sat and watched the happy family. James was silently worrying about his patient. He needed a quick fix for John was slipping away.

End Part 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Mark sat and watched John sleep knowing that each breath he took maybe the last. In the space of a few hours he went from a lively guy to a man on life support. His heart hung heavy with each blip that sounded off the machines that kept John alive. How did he allow this to happen?

It was his fault. In away he conned the pregnancy on John. Then because of him John was infected with the virus that did irreversible damage to his heart. James said that he wasn't aware of the actual extent of it until John was seven months gone. To tell John, would have been too much on his body. Mark knew his children by then; to lose them and John at that point would have been a reminder of his past. James watched John like a hawk under the guise that he was studying John's unusual condition for the Torchwood medical records. John had no reason to question the doctor. John telepathic abilities were limited to Mark and of late the Twins.

Jolein figured out that her Daddy wasn't doing well. She told her Papa first. He asked her to just not say anything and to take extra care not to upset her Daddy. So she plagued Mark instead. He smiled at their daughter who with her brother slept unaware of the decision her Papa had to make.

"Mark, do what you have to do." John's faint voice disturbed his lover's thoughts. His soft eyes shimmered up at Mark.

"Save your strength John. You know?"

"Yes for sometime. I just wanted to see the birth of our children, I just wish that I could see them grow up." A small tear slid down his cheek. Mark caught it. And his figured rest a moment on John's soft skin. "And you I want to grow old with you. So sorry my lovely."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Listen, there is away, we can put you in a Cryogenic chamber until we find a cure. John we would buy sometime for you then. I just don't know if it will be soon. But I promise every waking moment of their life I will record so you see our children grow. And I may just be able to reach your mind and be with you. So you won't be alone. Just please tell me it is what you want. I'll do anything, I'll even give you my heart, if I could." He started to cry thinking of the possible long years with out John's touch, or to hear his voice. Even to fight with this man, Mark risked never having any of it, with either choice. But the children, still sleeping unaware that they may never see their Daddy again allowed him some hope. All the color drained out of Mark's face as he laid his head on John's chest, careful of the wires that were keeping him in this world for a little bit.

"No my lovely none of this." He ran his weak hand through Mark's hair. "No tears, I will go it to the dark, with a light that is your love. Mark, I'll take the chamber." His voice was week and husky. "Just promise me you will try to find me. That you will spend time with me and bring Leon and Jolein with you. Then I won't mind! But I want it clear that if you and the children are dead before a cure is found I want then to end my life. There is no reason to come back to a world that is not full of you." He made Mark agree before pulling on Mark's hair to get him to face him to make sure he understood. Mark nodded. Using his last bit of strength, John reached for Mark's lips.

Mark met him half before John could use too much energy. The Kiss was deep and made John long for his lover. Amazing that Mark still had that power over him. It was like the first time they met eyes. John knew that he was home. That he found love. That no matter what, the Cosmic Universal Joke was not mocking him but delivering to him the most precious of gifts. Mark Edwards, the father of his children, the most amazing lover and friend John ever knew.

"I will wait for you John. And when you come back the answer to your question you will have. Yes I will marry you, and never leave you. How could I? You are part of me. I can't do this with out you. I will be strong baby; I'll be so strong! We all will be here for you. I'll find your mind and spend the darkness with you, until we find the light together and bring you back home. I love you John Hart!" The tears didn't stop even with John's smile.

James removed Mark from John's side as John slipped into a coma. "We have to do this now Mark. I let you know when we are done." James hugged the younger man who sagged into the hold for a moment.

Mark caressed John's face one more time and went for his lips. He didn't look back as he headed for the main floor of the Hub. Sally touched his arm as she went passed him to help James. He was greeted by the drawn faces of Gwen and Rhys, tears in both their eyes. It was then that Jack and Ianto with Nick dragging Dan in tow returned from the party.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, grin sliding off his face; glancing at the emotional wreck Mark was in. The second their eyes met, Jack was there holding his friend as he sobbed.

"What happened?" Ianto's voice was weak with fear.

"John's heart gave out from the virus and the strain of the pregnancy. James had to put him into Cryogenic until he can figure out away repair the damage." Gwen answered between sniffles.

Jack tightened his hold on Mark. "The babies?" He rocked his friend as sobs racked his body.

"They're fine, sleeping." Rhys said as he went to put an arm around his wife.

"Ianto, could you get a few Brandies my love, I think we all need a drink." He rocked Mark and kissed his head rubbing his back. "I know let it all out Andy, just let it out. I'm here just lean on me a bit.

Nick thought about giving James a hand, while Dan went with Ianto. With just Gwen and Rhys in the room it was easier to talk to Mark. "Listen, we get through this I promise, we all help. We'll bring him back to you. There has to be away."

A very muffled " I know," was spoken into Jack's shirt. Mark clung on tighter to his friend. Just then Jolein was in his head. "Oh no Jolein not now. He stumbled into Jack a little at the impatient probe of his mind by his daughter.

"But Daddy, where is Daddy? Papa I can't find him." The babies began to cry in the other room.

Gwen took Rhys and bought the twins to Mark. Still holding on to Jack he explained to them that Daddy was sick and needed to rest for a bit. He spoke directly to their minds. "I promise you to that as soon as I can I'll take you to him." He broke contact with Jack and reached for his children physically. Sitting him self down on the couch, he held his son and daughter close to his heart and told them about their Daddy.

James shut the vault and submitted John's name for recorded, a long with the date of his entombment and the medical history. Nick came up behind James and put his arms around him. James broke, he felt like such a failure. Nick didn't say anything just held the older man as he cried.

Sally took her leave suddenly wanted to be with Dan. She found him serving Brandy with Ianto as the others talked quietly to themselves as Mark rocked his children.

"They are beautiful Mark." Jack said as he took Leon from Mark's arms. He cooed at the baby and tickled his chin. "My you have your Papa's eye, even his face. You are handsome." He kissed the baby's far head and inhaled the new born baby smell. The tears mixed with the smile, Jack vowed to himself that he would safe guard John's children. Leon stared at the Captain and gurgled.

"You seem to have that same affect on me." Ianto smirked, loving watching his future partner with the baby.

"You are a lot easier to charm Mr. Jones!" He kissed Ianto's nose.

Crinkling his nose slightly where the wet spot was, he held the shifter up to Jack's mouth so he could take a sip. "We could postpone the wedding Jack, I won't mind. We wait this long, we can wait a bit more." He went to touch Leon's smooth baby skin. Smiling from the sensation he looked at Jack.

"May not be a bad idea. Just until thing calm down a bit."

"Oh no you don't!" Mark spoke a little louder then intended. Jolein whimper slightly at having her peace disturbed. Returning to her state of sleep, Mark continued. "John would kick your ass if you stopped the wedding. We have the arrangements made."

Gwen sat down on the couch next to Mark to get a better look a Jolein. "She looks like John. Jack I agree with Mark. If I didn't stop mine your not stopping yours." She looked at Rhys who nodded.

"So much for a command decision Ianto, I think we have been out voted. So Mr. Jones do you mind seeing the groom before the wedding."

"I thought I was the groom!" Ianto retorted. The rest of the room chuckled. Mark bravely smiling missed John all the more.

End Part 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The room was lit by thousands of candles. Real candles. Jack insisted on beeswax. He liked the smell. They were in the Cardiff Best Western New House Country Hotel on the top floor with a view of the city. The Roof was for Jack. The wedding at dusk was Ianto. The guests were friends and colleagues.

Mark stood at Jack's side as his best man, and Nick at Ianto's, cousin to cousin, brothers in more ways than known. But they were all family as of this moment in time. Jack saw to that. He bought them all together. A long with James, Gwen and Rhys, and of course Sally and Dan. They were united. Working as a team to save the planet Earth at all cost.

Martha was there with her husband, and the Doctor was there as well. Jack insisted on it. He said he would stay only for a drink and a quick "dance" with the Captain, and he would be off. He watched from the back ground alone. It seemed only fitting when Martha took the Doctor's hand and held it during the ceremony. It was never spoken but those feeling were there. They shared a smile and went back to Jack's day.

The people that graced the happy couples vows were more then twenty. Ianto narrowed his eyes at his sister Rhiannon and her husband and children were all a glow when Ianto walked in with Nick towards the alter. Ianto was shaking slightly. Nick nudged him into place and whispered. " Relax he will show. You have nothing to fear. After that bachelor party, do you doubt that he loves you? God Ianto it was all about the Jell-O!" Nick playfully pinched Ianto's cheek and kissed his cousin on the lips.

James seemed to watch everything Dr. Jones did with desire. He was happy with the younger doctor he became lovers with. But there were times when Nick was a brat. Some times they would fight all night, only to be called in to work and not ever being able to resolve anything. James wanted to change that. He purchased two tickets to Thailand for 10 days for Nick and him when Jack and Ianto got back from their two-week Honeymoon. It was a surprise. He was hoping it would patch things up. James needed Nick. His failure to bring John back was on his mind. He was hoping with a vacation he was going to return with a fresh look at the whole mess.

Mark was pissed when James told him. Mark was pissed at everyone it seemed. Mark was tired and he was finding it very hard taking care of the twins alone. He missed John. There wasn't a night that went by that he didn't cry for his loss.

Jolein would cry then. Follow by the chorus form Leon. They knew when Papa was unhappy. They just didn't have any means to help him. So they would voice his pain with a sad serenade. Mark hadn't sleep since they were born, that was three days ago.

Jack lovingly looked at Mark as he waited for his time to take his place by Ianto's side. It must be the perfect moment. Jack was thinking of the Honeymoon. One night was for them at the hotel, then onto Mexico. The pale of Ianto's skin darkening in the sun at the nude restore Jack booked the Honeymoon at was more then enough to keep the blood moving. Not that an around two thousand year old immortal man had to worry about that, but Jack loved to keep things in the bedroom fresh. Thoughts of Ianto on the beach, alone were beyond fresh, they were stimulating.

A smile appeared on Jack's face, as his eyes glazed over. "Ouch, damn it Mark what was that for?" The look of confusion in Mark's direction to why his friend had punched Jack in the arm was priceless

"It was for jumping straight to the honeymoon before the vows! I may not be able to read your mind, but I know how you think!" He attempted a smile.

Jack saw his friend's strained sleep deprived face, and took him in his arms. They kissed as once lovers. Mark longed to be held again like that, by John. He tried his hardest not to cry. Jack held him for a few more moments.

The music from Delibes Lakme played, sounding it was time for Jack to do this.

"I'll protect you Mark, I'll keep you safe, and I will be there for the twins and you. Everyone is going to help get John back. If you can only have faith in all of us, then maybe you can find some peace." He kissed the top of his best friends head.

Mark pulled away. "Those sound like the vows you wrote to me, when we talked about becoming partners. Don't use them on Ianto!" He gave a warning smile and then went back to a frown being more serious. "I know all of you are there. It is just hard right now. I have to adjust to all of it. But I'm sure someday it will all be good."

"It will! About the vows, no I wrote others, I'm not that lame! Am I?" He grabbed Mark's hand one last time as a single man, and arm and arm they walked towards Jack's future. It was then that Jack marveled at the beauty that Ianto possessed. And on cue, Ianto blushed. Jack put those damn naked thoughts away; at this rate they would not make it to the ceremony.

Ianto loved seeing Jack looking at him and only him. Reflecting on the moments in time that bought them to this, Ianto sniffled. He would cry at some point. How could he not? All his dreams were about to come true, he was getting to marry the man of his dreams and the Rift was quite. It was The Doctor's wedding gift to the couple, a momentary cease-fire on Rift activity. Ianto didn't ask how, he just decided to enjoy it.

The room grew silent when the music stopped, Jack stepped up in front of Ianto and stood facing him. They both turned side ways putting Ianto on the left and Jack on the right. Jack broke the mood, by saying, "Haven't we met before?"

The gathering laughed at the joke, smiling eyes shimmering, Ianto sniffled.

"I hope so, I am going to marry you after all." The crowd lost it.

When things settled they stood looking at each other. The civil part was done in the morning; this was just to confirm the vows for their friends and family. Family, Ianto looked at his. He also glanced at Jack's daughter Alice, who Ianto just met a few hours ago and his grand son, Steven. It was strange to see Jack with family. But Ianto felt happier then ever now that Jack told him everything. He was slipping away again into that place where he went with Jack in his head, the one where there was only good and they all lived happily ever after. It was with this in his mind that he began his vows.

"Jack, my Jack, there is never a moment that matter more then now. Though the important moments are the ones when we fight to save this home of ours, it is for our moment that all this matters. We saved the world so we could save each other. You saved me, from the darkness, from endless hurt and pain. You bought me to the light, and gave me purpose. I will love you for those moments, and time willing for as long as I live. May it be long. Your laugh, smile, warm nature and unnatural bedroom practices…" (He pauses for the group to settle down) "Made me feel that there is love in this world, we are a part of that love. We share a bond with the world. Share a bond and a moment of you long life with me?"

He finished with the question. Jack responded with his heart.

"My heart is always yours for how ever long we are allowed, and then when time calls me, I will take your light with me to the stars. Be part of that life, Ianto Jones, share with me part of my long journey and at the end be there for me, waiting, to hold me one last time until the universe ends and we are turned back into the nothing we came from. I will share it with you, you and I walking hand and hand together until it all stops and we are but a moment that stays."

He grabbed Ianto's hand and placed a plain white gold band on his finger. Ianto did the same to Jack. They look deep into each other and at the same time say: "I will love and cherish you until time stands still." They kiss long and deep. Their audience applauds and tosses confetti at the two.

Mark took it all in with tears. James watched the broken man as he searches out Nick's gaze. Nick's responds with shake of the head. He will make sure Mark remains emotionally together for the children's sake.

The couple left the stage and joined the crowd of friends eager to greet the new pair.

Jack's laughter was the loudest, his eyes danced as he kept Ianto tight to him. The two lovers wore their feelings openly which was a wonderful change.

"I wish you could see this John. It was beautiful. I'll tell you about when I come to see you." Mark sighs. He wished he didn't have to stay and do the best man things. But he owed that to Jack. He owed a lot to Jack.

The party took off with much dancing and food. Mark spent the time talking with Alice and the Doctor, who seemed to be hitting it off. The look on Jack's face when he saw them dancing was so priceless. The cake that Ianto smashed into his partner's puss was a great distraction.

Mickey was there, talking to Gwen and Rhys, as Martha fell all over the Twins and was talking to James about the miracle of male pregnancy. Mark smiled as they talked. He was falling asleep. Jack dragged him to the dance floor. He really wasn't focusing on the conversation. Only that it was about his and the children's future. The Doctor came by and took Jack off of Mark's hands. Mark smiled and went back to his chair. Amongst all the noise, Mark closed his eye and slept.

"Wake up lovely, I want to tell you something." He opened his eyes to John sitting on a rock over looking a sea. At first Mark thought it was Boeshane, but it was somewhere else.

"_Where are we? John, I can't do this, not now." He was panicking. _

"_My home for now, I created it, so we could have a place to go. Did I upset you?" John held Mark with concern. Mark didn't pull away._

"_I thought this was going to turn into a nightmare, but you are here, in my mind, really here." He smelled John, kissed John. They held on to each other._

Mark knew he was going to be all right. John was still alive. Maybe he was not in the physical world, but he was very much so on the astral plane.

THE END

Next up is the continuation of I'm sorry I keep hurting you.

Stay tune to the Next book: Through love. It is the only way.


End file.
